The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Cell Evaluation & Therapy (CET) Shared Resource offers HCC investigators comprehensive analytic flow cytometry and high-speed cell sorting services and the capacity to generate human cellular and tissue-based products for use in translational research. The mission of the CET Shared Resource is to provide an integrated platform where HCC users can evaluate pre-clinical or clinical experimental data in a cell-specific manner and use the cell-manufacturing facility to bring the cellular product to patients. Directed by Kevin F. Staveley-O'Carroll, MD, PhD, with two Associate Directors, Amanda C. LaRue, PhD and Shikhar Mehrotra, PhD, this facility provides extensive expertise, an active educational platform, and development of new methodologies within the facility. The specific objectives of the HCC CET Shared Resource are to provide: ? Multi-parametric and multi-laser measurements including apoptosis, cell proliferation, cell cycle distribution, and immunophenotyping, as well as detection of intracellular proteins, membrane perturbations, and bioactive molecules. ? Expanded cell therapy and gene therapy-based bio-therapeutic products for Phase I and II clinical studies employing current cGMP as required by federal regulations. ? Immune monitoring services to evaluate the immune response in patients and provide data for basic laboratory experiments. ? Regulatory expertise in the preparation of cell and possibly gene therapy based INDs. ? High-speed cell sorting based on cell surface marker immunostaining and/or side-population staining. ? Consultation and assistance concerning experimental design, sample preparation, and data analysis. ? Training in the use of routine flow cytometric technology and analytical equipment. ? Advanced training in novel flow cytometric assays that are new and/or specific to HCC researchers' applications. ? New methods to assist HCC members in performing cutting-edge research. CET-supported experiments during the current CCSG project period have led to the success of more than 18 NCI-funded research project grants and more than 100 peer-reviewed publications.